


Heatstroke

by spongeson



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, all of the kids are there but only Steph Ziggy and Trixie are mentioned explicitly, i wrote this rly fast and didnt rly proofread i am sorry, im sorry if this is terrible btw im just a mere child, rip ball-deflater 3000... my favorite character, robbie has a CRUUUUSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongeson/pseuds/spongeson
Summary: it's summer, robbie wants to thwart the children's fun even tho they're literally not doing anything and he's gay for sportacus((also known as the story where jess admits that she's bad at writing descriptions and apologizes))





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all its me jess and even tho im not well known in the lazytown fandom... i have lurked
> 
> i dont rly write that often bc i have a v small attention span so. this might end up bein my only lazytown fic (which is probably a good thing bc for all i know i totally butchered the characters lmfao) if this is terrible pls dont beat me up i am fragile and bruise easily
> 
> oh and pls dont ask what robbie's disguise is supposed to be i was just goin for the Fancy Boi aesthetic and wound up w this mess
> 
> ALSO im on tumblr if u guys wanna chat !! my lazytown blog is @robbierottun and my main is @spongeson 
> 
> dont let ur memes be dreams
> 
> xoxo

The early-afternoon sun is nestled high in the sky, spreading warmth and leisure over the grassy fields just on the outskirts of LazyTown. Rubber sports-balls lay scattered on the ground, shining harmlessly beneath the sun’s glow, and the towns-children lay beside them in the same manner. They’re breathless and laughing, and even in their relaxed state they seem to be just a _bit_ too loud for Robbie’s liking. Which is why he’s out there.

He peers at them over a low-rising yellow wall, adorned in large magenta sunglasses and a solid maroon tuxedo. It’s too hot outside for this particular disguise and he sweats profusely beneath it, giving in to the urge to tug at his collar. His tongue lolls out of his mouth and he gasps, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

“I have _got_ to remember NOT to wear long sleeve disguises in the middle of _summer_.” He huffs, adjusting his sunglasses over the bridge of his nose. “The _last_ thing I need is Sporta _jerk_ **_lecturing_** me about the dangers of _heatstroke_ while I’m trying to _run him **out of town**_.”

His voice rises incrementally during his little speech and he quickly shuts his mouth, eyes darting over to the children. None of them seemed to have heard him, and they carry on with their jovial laughter _._

Robbie allows himself a tiny smirk, unspoken relief washing over him. His hands tighten over the compact machine in his grasp, finger hovering over its singular, bright-yellow button. He gives it a quick kiss for luck and pulls it to his chest protectively.

“Okay, _Ball-Deflater 3000_.” He whispers, stepping out from behind the wall. “It’s _show time._ ”

He takes all but two steps forward before he trips, falling unceremoniously to the ground. The _Ball-Deflater 3000_ winds up underneath him, and is crushed beneath his weight. He lets out a muffled curse and decides to just lay there, not bothering to pick himself up.

The children startle at the sudden noise and turn to look at him, various expressions of concern and amusement on their faces. The pink child is the first to respond, jumping to her feet and rushing to his side.

“Mister, are you alright ??” she asks, eyebrows pinching up in worry. Robbie lets out a low growl and gets to his knees, dusting himself off.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” He grouses, glaring daggers at her _and_ her little cronies. The children all look taken aback by his gruff attitude, but ask nothing of it.

A soft whirring overhead and the vague shadow of a blimp captures their attention, and suddenly the _sports elf_ is descending from his ladder, landing heavily between Robbie and the pink one, hands placed _heroically_ on his hips.

“Hi, guys !” he says cheerfully, smiling down at the children. Robbie ignores how his chest tightens at the sound of the other man’s voice, and physically cringes at the resounding applause and chorus of “ _Sportacus !!”_ coming from the children.

Robbie lets out a quiet scoff, rolling his eyes at the fanfare. Sportacus’ head turns slightly to face him before his eyes widen in surprise, and jumps into action.

“Oh no !! Are you alright ??” he asks earnestly, grabbing onto Robbie’s elbows with gentle hands. He lifts him to his feet with ease, and steadies him without prompting.

Heat rises to Robbie’s face at the contact and he clears his throat, swatting the hero’s hands away.

“I’m _fine_ , Sporta—Er. Ahah.. _Guy_.” he says, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. Sportacus quirks a brow at the odd name, but smiles nonetheless.

“Well, that’s good !!” he says happily. “I was worried that you might be in trouble !!”

He claps a hand to Robbie’s back good-naturedly, and the force of it sends the latter’s sunglasses flying off his face. Sportacus doesn’t look particularly surprised by Robbie’s reveal, but the same can’t be said for his little friends.

“ROBBIE ROTTEN !!” the children squawk indigently. The candy kid seems to be especially so. He glares up at the villain and mutters a quick “ooh, _that **guy** !!”_ before the pink girl steps forward, arms crossed over her chest.

“Were you planning on doing something _villainous_ , Robbie?” she asks, narrowing her eyes at him. Her gaze drops to the ground and zero’s in on the broken gadget at Robbie’s feet. Her narrow-eyed glare intensifies and Robbie almost takes a step back. “You _were_!!”

Robbie mimics her glare and posture, ignoring the blue-clad hero altogether in favor of leaning over the pink girl.

“Can’t a person take a nice afternoon stroll in the middle of an open field?” he asks, raising a perfectly groomed brow. The children erupt in a series of scandalized gasps, glowering at Robbie and crowding together.

“Not if that person’s a _villain_!” the loud girl retorts, hands planted firmly on her hips. Out of the bunch, her expression wavers the least.

“And _not_ if they’re _Robbie Rotten_!” the candy kid says, peeking out from behind the pink girl. Robbie sneers at him, earning himself a frightened squeak.

Sportacus sighs and shakes his head gently, giving Robbie a slightly put-off look.

“ _Rob_ bie….”

Robbie’s heart skips a beat and he flinches, glancing off in the other direction. After a moment of silence with no explanation, Sportacus’ scolding expression shifts into something more reproachful.

“It is alright, Robbie, no harm was done.” he says, turning to face the children once more. Robbie blinks owlishly, taken off guard by the sudden change, and slowly uncrosses his arms. “Why don’t you all take a nice snack break ? It is very important to remain energized and hydrated after a long day out in the sun.”

The children, already having forgotten the drama of the moment, smile contentedly at their friend and nod in unison.

“I know, let’s go back to my uncle’s house !!” The pink girl chirps, bending down to grab her equally pink purse. She slips it over her shoulders, and the candy kid takes hold of her hand. “We have some sandwiches already made in the kitchen !!”

The other children reply with enthusiasm and go to collect their sports equipment, taking their leave. The pink girl looks over her shoulder briefly, and gives Robbie and odd expression. It looks almost knowing.

It makes Robbie’s skin crawl.

Once the children have vacated the area, and after a beat of silence, Robbie turns to go home.

“Robbie, wait.”

He pauses in his tracks and turns his head. Sportacus is staring up at him, expression questioning.

“ _What_ ?” Robbie snaps, turning to fully face the hero. Sportacus sighs, pursing his lips.

“What exactly were you planning to do, Robbie ?” He asks, gesturing to the spot the children had just occupied. “Were the kids correct ? I do not see any big _contraptions_ laying around.”

“That’s none of your business, Sporta _loser_.” Robbie snarks, folding his arms over his chest defiantly. Sportacus gives Robbie a withering look, and after a moment of uncomfortable silence he finally caves. “UGH _fine_ !! I was just going to _deflate_ their infernal _sports balls_ so they would _go **home**_. Nothing more.”

Sportacus’ expression quickly shifts from questioning to mirthful, and he laughs openly at Robbie’s terse explanation. Robbie’s eyebrow twitches, and his arms tighten over his chest

“ _What_?!” he snaps, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Sportacus stifles a snort before answering, a wide smile plastered to his face.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Robbie.” He says, eyes twinkling. “I just had not expected that to be your answer, is all.”

“And just what is _that_ supposed to mean ?!” Robbie asks, uncrossing his arms and stomping his foot. Sportacus just laughs again, shaking his head.

“I just mean that it is cute. And very funny.”

And with that, he flips away in the direction of town.

Robbie is left there, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, unwilling to replay Sportacus' parting words.

His palms are sweaty and its completely unrelated to the sun beating down on his neck.

He’d laugh at himself if he didn’t feel so _sick_.

 

For now, he’ll blame it on heatstroke.


End file.
